Nickelodeon (Anierica)
|language=Multilanguage via SAP (Aglekan, English, Erdetian, Ligholtian, Ludussian, Neltodian, Pikelandish) |broadcast_area=Anierica countries |sister_channel(s)= MTV MTV Music MTV Live HD MTV Hits MTV Rocks MTV Club MTV Base VH1 Nick Jr. Nicktoons NickMusic Paramount Network Paramount+ |timeshift_service=Nickelodeon +1 |website=nickelodeon.ld nickelodeon.ed nickelodeon.nel nickelodeon.lg nickelodeon.agl nickelodeon.pi }} Nickelodeon is Ludussian television network owned by ViacomCBS Networks International Anierica. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series. History Nickelodeon was launched on September 10, 1990. Launch of the broadcast for animated and live-action series. On June 1, 2002 and August 28, 2006, Nickelodeon was rebranded and the new idents were changed. On September 28, 2009, Nickelodeon stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image formatt. On September 13, 2010, Nickelodeon was launched in timeshift version. On September 12, 2011, Nickelodeon was launched in high-definition version. On November 13, 2013 and July 12, 2017, Nickelodeon was rebranded and the new idents were changed. Programmings Current programmings Animated series *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' *''The Casagrandes'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Lego City Adventures'' *''Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar'' *''The Loud House'' *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Live-action series *''All That'' *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' *''Cousins of Life'' *''The Dude Perfect Show'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Hunter Street'' *''iCarly'' *''Knight Squad'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *''School of Rock'' *''The Thundermans'' Former programmings Animated series *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Breadwinners'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *''Bullwinkle's Moose-o-Rama'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Doug'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Gumby'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Mysticons'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Regal Academy'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rugrats'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012'' *''Underdog'' *''Wayside'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Winx Club'' *''The X's'' *''Yakkity Yak'' Live-action series *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''The Brady Bunch'' *''The Brothers García'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Camp Runamuck'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Flipper'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''Hey Dude'' *''How to Rock'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''Just Jordan'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Land of the Lost'' *''Lassie'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Marvin Marvin'' *''Max & Shred'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''The Other Kingdom'' *''The Patty Duke Show'' *''Rank the Prank'' *''Ride'' *''Romeo!'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''Sam & Cat'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''Ship to Shore'' *''So Little Time'' *''Star Falls'' *''Taina'' *''Talia in the Kitchen'' *''The Tomorrow People'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Victorious'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''WITS Academy'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''Zoey 101'' Broadcast hours Logos Nickelodeon (1984-2001, oval).png|First logo (1990 to 2002) Nickelodeon (1998-2009).png|Second logo (2002 to 2006) Nickelodeon (2004-2009).png|Third logo (2006 to 2009) Nickelodeon (2009-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2009 to present) Nickelodeon +1 (2010-.n.v.).png|Timeshift logo (2010 to present) Nickelodeon HD (2009-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2011 to present) External links Ludussia Erdetia Neltody Ligholt Agleka Pikeland Category:ViacomCBS Networks International Anierica Category:Children's channels Category:High-definition children's channels Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Ludussian-language television channels Category:Erdetian-language television channels Category:Neltodian-language television channels Category:Ligholtian-language television channels Category:Aglekan-language television channels Category:Pikelandish-language television channels Category:Launched in 1990 Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland